Lugares en el mapa
by Beatha23
Summary: Los chicos están teniendo un respiro de lo sobrenatural y se debaten en unas vacaciones. Pero la pregunta es ¿dónde? Una pregunta tan sencilla nunca pareció representar tanto problema para el menor de los Winchester, fiel amante del por saber. Lo único bueno de esa distancia sin sentido será el final de la misma.


**Título: Lugares en el mapa**

**Resumen: Los chicos están teniendo un respiro de lo sobrenatural y se debaten en unas vacaciones. Pero la pregunta es ¿dónde?  
Una pregunta tan sencilla nunca pareció representar tanto problema para el menor de los Winchester, fiel amante del por saber.  
Lo único bueno de esa discusión sin sentido será el final de la misma.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

Todo comenzó cuando Sam le sugirió a su hermano que se tomasen un respiro del trabajo, unos días libres donde lo más aterrador fuese turnarse para ver quién preparaba la cena en la noche.

Ahora, Sam miraba con horrible detenimiento al monstruo que había creado con su simple ocurrencia.

—Podemos ir a Brasil. Ya sabes, bailar un poco de samba en los carnavales —dijo el de cabello rubio, mientras recreaba a su hermano menor moviendo sus estrechas caderas al ritmo de esos coloridos carnavales. Sería perfecto si pudiese hacer que su chico se pusiera un atuendito de bailarina y...

—¡Hey Dean! Dean, Dean. Espabila de cualquier cochinada que estés pensando —Sam llamó la atención de Dean al ver como este se perdía en esa mirada de fantasía porno.

—Sam...

—No lo niegues. Tenías esa mirada en el rostro —comentó Sam con la mirada fija en la zona de la cintura de Dean, donde la camisa se había levantado levemente dejando al descubierto su lechosa piel.

—¿Cual mirada? —preguntó haciéndose el loco.

—La misma que tienes cuando ves una hamburguesa y tienes casi un orgasmo —sonrió con suficiencia por conocer tan bien a su hermano.

—Bueno golpéame, tortúrame, mátame, hazme lo que quieras, pero te visualizó en un vestido carnavalesco y... —gimió como un animal herido, o más bien uno en celo. Aunque con Dean era como una mezcla de ambas.

—Y por eso es que nunca iremos a Brasil —sentenció el menor de los Winchester.

—Aguafiestas —refunfuñó como un niño al que su madre le quita las ilusiones de pedir dulces en Halloween. Aunque sin duda Sam siempre seria su dulce y su truco.

—Entonces vamos a México —propuso Dean con la boca llena de comida.

—¿Para verte sufrir de una indigestión de comida picosa y sobredosis de tacos? Sí, claro —bufó Sam con sarcasmo.

—Sam, es México —comentó Dean como si esa fuese la solución al problema.

—Dean, tus gases son mortales y no quiero oler tus burritos con extra de frijol y chile. Además, no pienses con el estómago —Sam sabía que era más fácil que llovieran ángeles a que Dean piense con algo más que su estómago, o su polla.

—Bien, pero algún día comeremos tacos mexicanos de México —murmuró, terminando su hamburguesa para luego echarle una mirada a la triste ensalada de Sam.

Sam simplemente se limitó a mirar a su hermano como si intentase descifrar si la estupidez le venía de la niñez o se desarrollaba conforme envejecía. Un enigma que jamás sería descubierto.

—Okay, doble aguafiestas. Vamos al puto Ámsterdam para poder follarte duro contra el muro de alguna calle. Luego nos vamos por algunas putas y finalmente filmamos nuestra propia película porno, y así cuando alguno de los dos vuelva al infierno o ya sea donde nos mande la puta vida, la vemos y nos la jalamos —comentó mientras levantaba una ceja en picardía. Sam lo miraba con la boca levemente abierta, sin saber si reírse o bufar ante las majestuosas ideas de vacacionar de su hermano.

—¿Ir a Ámsterdam a follar, pagar prostituta y embriagarnos? —Sam le dio a Dean esa mirada de me "estás hablando en serio".

—Ok, ok, ya entendí —Al final de cuentas Sam tenía razón, porque ¿para qué ir hasta Ámsterdam a hacer algo que podrían hacer en el pueblo vecino?—. Necesito ayuda aquí, Sammy. Se supone que fuiste tú quien propuso las "vacaciones", pero parece que soy el único en esto —Dean sabía que podía ser igual de manipulador que su chico, aunque sólo Sam poseía esos endemoniados ojos de cachorro.

—Tienes razón —suspiró sintiéndose un poco culpable—. ¿Y si en vez de hacer un viaje internacional, por qué no vamos a algún lugar cercano?

—Sigue hablando, Sammy —comentó Dean, mientras depositaba su plato en el fregadero y de paso tiraba la ensalada de Sam al basurero.

—¡Oye, estaba comiendo eso! —exclamó indignado.

—Necesitas poner carne en esos huesos y definitivamente no será comiendo monte —le reprendió, poniendo un plato de pan tostado, salchichas extra grasosas y huevos picados—. Un desayuno de campeones.

Sam miró con detenimiento la bomba grasosa que su hermano decía ser un desayuno de campeones. A simple vista era un acto despreocupado, pero sólo él sabía que era más que eso. Desde que eran niños, Dean siempre se había preocupado por sus hábitos alimenticios, y al parecer siempre lo seguiría haciendo.

Dean Winchester era un tipo tierno que primero moriría antes de admitirlo ante alguien.

—Gracias —se inclinó sobre la mesa y besó a su hermano en los labios—. Te amo.

—Eres demasiado fácil, Sammy —lamió los labios de Sam después de romper el beso.

—Sólo contigo —le guiñó un ojo a su chico. Sam se sentó de nuevo en su silla y mientras comía su desayuno que por cierto no era tan mortífero como él pensaba, se puso a pensar a dónde podrían ir.

—Vi en el periódico que va a haber una feria durante todo este mes en el pueblo ¿te apuntas? —Sam recordó como el día anterior había descartado la idea ante lo absurdo que sería que ellos dos hicieran algo tan banal.

—¿Disparar a patos, comer algodón de azúcar y ver payasos por doquier? Claro que si, Sammy —Dean sonrió con malicia al ver el estremecimiento de su hermano—. ¿Te apuntas tú?

—La idea fue mía, claro que si —Sam le sostuvo la mirada en desafío. Aunque la sola idea de ver un payaso con su estúpida sonrisa le causaba un escalofrío.

—Perfecto —Dean sonrió—. ¿Qué tal hoy a las ocho?

—Hecho.

Cuando Sam terminó de desayunar se levantó a poner los platos en el fregadero. Ya los lavarían más tarde.

Con el día apenas calentando y muchas horas de por medio para llegar a las ocho de la noche, Sam se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca para seguir con su ordenanza de archivos de los Hombres de Letras.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Sam? —Dean detuvo el grácil andar de su hermano.

—A seguir con los archivos —dijo sin detener su marcha. Segundos después se escucharon los pasos de Dean tras su espalda—. ¿No tienes armas que limpiar?

—No —Dean comentó con gracia, haciendo estallar la o en sus carnosos labios—. Y tú no vas a seguir con nada de archivos. Estamos de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, y por eso en la noche no cazaremos para ir a una feria —dijo Sam, deseando reanudar su camino, pero sabía que de ser posible Dean no lo dejaría en paz hasta que dieran con el dilema.

—Que sigamos en el bunker no significa que tengamos que trabajar. Tú eras el que quería que tomáramos un respiro y no te veo muy desprendido de lo sobrenatural.

—Esto no es trabajo, esto es… —Sam guardó silencio tratando de encontrar una mejor explicación ante la atenta mirada de su pareja—. Bueno, quizás si sea un poco de trabajo, pero apenas tenemos tres meses de vivir en el bunker y hay que organizar todo.

—Sam, para. Dios, eres tan obsesivo que creo que organizas solo por "diversión" —Dean tomó a Sam por la muñeca y lo alejó de la biblioteca—. Eres tan nerd que nos conviertes en un cliché.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si ya sabes. Tú, el chico nerd, amante de los animales y los libros. Y yo, el chico atlético, guapo y popular con las damas —comentó Dean, ganándose una mirada divertida de su hermano—. Habló en serio, Sammy. Somos dignos de una novela barata.

—¿No las hizo ya Chuck? —Sam bufó con diversión—. Además, te recuerdo que donde tú tienes éxito con las mujeres, yo lo tengo con los hombres.

—Sí, bueno. Pues tú eres mío y da igual cuanto igualado te quiera echar más que el ojo encima —dijo con enojo, provocando una risa disimulada en Sam al ver el arranque de celos de su hermano.

—Sabes que si quisiera podría acostarme con cuanto hombre quisiera —Sam decidió fastidiar un poco más a Dean. Además, le prendía verlo celoso—. Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente que no me deja hacerlo.

—¿Y cuál sería ese inconveniente? —Dean gruñó a modo de pregunta. Aún seguía arrastrando a Sam del brazo.

—Serias tú —dijo Sam.

Dean se detuvo en seco, provocando que Sam chocara contra su espalda. Más allá de los celos era el dolor y la rabia lo que segaba su pensar.

—¿Así que soy un estorbo para ti? Pues si quieres puedes ir a follar con cuanto idiota quieras —comentó mordazmente mientras abría la primera puerta a su alcance y se metía allí, dándose cuenta que ese era el lugar al que había querido llegar, su habitación.

Sam suspiró con frustración y contó hasta diez. Y aun se decía que él era la reina del drama de la familia Winchester.

—Dean —Sam tocó la puerta y esperó. Los minutos pasaron y su hermano no respondió, así que se armó de valor y paciencia para enfrentar al huracán Dean Winchester.

—Vete, Sam —comentó Dean enfurruñado, sentado en la cama con la espalda pegada al respaldar y los pies cruzados sobre los tobillos—. No estoy de humor.

—¿Por qué siempre sacas conclusiones locas? —Sam se sentó al lado de su pareja en la cama—. Sólo bromeaba.

—De acuerdo, ya puedes irte —Dean comentó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil, pero le carcomía por dentro al imaginarse a otros poniendo sus manos sobre lo que era suyo.

—Sin importar cuantos idiotas quieran conmigo, yo solo quiero estar con un chico rubio que es malditamente guapo, conduce un auto genial y sabe cómo llevarme a la perdición en la cama —susurró a escasos centímetros del oído de Dean, moviendo su mano para posarla sobre la polla de su rubio—. Sólo a ti te deseo.

—Soy un maldito suertudo al tenerte a mi lado, bebe —Dean gimió bajito al sentir como esos largos y delgados dedos trataban de cerrarse sobre su polla por encima de la ropa—. Lamento ser tan idiota, Sammy.

—Perdonado —Y como si de un pacto se tratase, Sam selló el perdón con un beso caliente y necesitado.

—Eres demasiado fácil —Dean podía sentir como su polla se iba endureciendo hasta el punto de doler al estar aprisionada contra la mezclilla del pantalón.

—Sólo contigo, hermano —Como si hubiese adivinado la dolencia de su hermano, Sam desabrochó los pantalones de Dean y con ayuda de este lo empezó a desvestir, para luego desvestirse así mismo.

—Por lo que veo tenemos mucho tiempo de aquí a las ocho —dijo Dean, acomodándose entre las largas piernas de Sam—. Y pienso recompensarte con creces el ser un completo idiota.

Sam estaba por decir algo, pero todas sus neuronas explotaron en su cerebro cuando Dean bajó con su boca hasta su miembro. Lo que su hermano sabía hacer con la lengua era algo que debería de estar inscrito en el libro Guinness.

—Si así pedirás perdón siempre, espero… —Sam tomó una bocanada de aire cuando su voz se cortó cuando sintió como sus pelotas eran succionadas por la ardiente boca de Dean—. Espero que seas un idiota muchas veces.

Dean se rio, causando que las vibraciones de su boca volviesen mantequilla a su gigante. Después de unos minutos más de estarle dando cuidados a la polla de Sam, Dean decidió empezar a preparar a su chico para la primera follada del día, la primera de muchas.

Sam yacía de espaldas con la respiración entrecortada y las piernas temblorosas, si en ese preciso momento su vida dependiera de una simple carrera a la puerta del bunker, entonces ya podría irse considerando hombre muerto.

—Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te llené con mi semilla —comentó Dean con la respiración agitada. Al igual que Sam, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, y ciertamente no era para menos, habían estado horas enteras practicando cuanta posición se les viniera a la cabeza.

—Lindo, Dean. Sólo tú puedes decir algo así después de follar —Sam se rio al saber que ese hombre bruto y descarado era suyo y de nadie más.

—¿Cuánto nos queda para las ocho? —preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

—Creo que como cuatro horas —Sam miró con pereza el reloj en la mesa de noche sin poder creerse que realmente hubiesen estado follando por horas, y lo más increíble es que aun tuvieran tanta resistencia como cuando eran un par de adolescentes calenturientos.

—Bien, necesitamos dormir. Sin querer sonar viejo diré que necesito reponer las pilas —Dean se levantó sobre su codo para besar los labios hinchados de Sam—. Dios, creo que no se me parara en una semana.

—Bien por ti —dijo con gracia entre besos—. Yo no creo poder caminar en un mes —siseó al sentir el leve aguijón en su trasero, sabiendo que si Dean le proponía una última vez él la aceptaría sin peros.

—Es el precio a pagar por estar con el gran Dean Winchester —se mofó haciendo uso de su poca modestia.

—Creo que me gustas más cuando duermes —molestó Sam, dedicándole una sonrisa tonta y adormilada a su hermano.

Dean no tuvo que esperar mucho para velar el sueño de su hermano, ya que, a los cinco minutos Sam era peso muerto. Dean atrajo a Sam hacia su pecho y dejó que las respiraciones acompasadas de este lo guiaran al mundo de los sueños.

El viaje en coche había sido de no más de una hora, siendo matizado con algo de música de preferencia de ambos y uno que otro manoseo de rutina.

Dean tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendido, él pensó que se encontraría con algo pequeño y deprimente, pero había errado al suponer tal cosa. La feria era enorme y completamente maravillosa, era como las ferias que tanto habían añorado ir de niños.

Indecisos de a dónde ir primero lo tiraron al azar, el ganador sería el que eligiese la atracción para inaugurar sus vacaciones.

—Ja, chúpate esa papel —Dean aún no dejaba de regodearse al ser el ganador con sus tijeras.

—Sé que debe de ser bastante abrumador para ti ganar por una vez, Dean. Gózalo, yo me sentía así las primeras veces que te ganaba —comentó para ver como la cara de autosuficiencia de su hermano caía a una molesta.

—Buena esa, Sammy. Y como soy el ganador decido ir por allá —dijo, apuntando con el dedo hasta donde había una gran carpa y se leía "La feria del payaso"—. Andando grandote.

Sam tragó con fuerza, dándose ánimos mentalmente. Cada paso se sentía como si estuviese caminando la milla de la muerte, pero por muy asustado que estuviera no le daría la satisfacción a Dean de verlo flaquear.

"La feria del payaso" terminó siendo algo así como una casa de la risa donde habían payasos cada dos pasos haciendo caras estúpidas. Sam sentía que tenía que poner mucho control para no darle un puñetazo al payaso que lo seguía de cerca contando chistes tan malos que sólo una persona con el coeficiente de un pato se reiría.

—Sam, tienes que relajarte —Dean se acercó a su hermano para susurrar por encima de la música "divertida"—. Ya sabes, si quieres que salgamos de aquí sólo dilo.

Sam le lanzó una mirada de indignación a Dean. Él sabía que su hermano quería verlo dar el brazo a torcer y gritar su miedo a los cuatro vientos.

—Estoy bien —comentó Sam con la voz tensa, apartándose del camino de un payaso enano que hacía trucos con un títere de perro.

_Malditos payasos_. Pensó, sintiéndose tonto. Él le había dado vuelta al plan de Azazel, había estado en la jaula siendo torturado por el mismísimo Lucifer, y perdía la cabeza cuando veía a alguien con maquillaje y ropa multicolor.

Siguió caminando al lado de su hermano, fingiendo poner atención a cada acto. Sí, él podía ver a un payaso sin entrar en pánico, pero una habitación llena de ellos era algo a considerar.

Sam sintió como su sangre se heló cuando uno le tocó el brazo, su respiración se aceleró y un sudor helado bajaba por su espalda. Sam se sintió próximamente a tener un ataque de pánico, y así hubiese ocurrido de no haber sentido el calor familiar de la mano de Dean entre la suya.

—Shh, salgamos de aquí ¿quieres? —Dean apretó la mano de Sam, sintiéndose culpable al sentir lo fría que estaba la piel de Sam.

Dean podía sentir las miradas sobre ellos, algunas asqueadas, otras curiosas, pero a él podría importarle poco lo que pensaran los demás. Después de todo, Sam era su novio y lo necesitaba en ese momento, y que alguien se atreviese a decirles algo.

Sam podía sentir como su pánico se aplacaba al mismo tiempo que su corazón se calentaba de amor, ya que, su hermano no era muy dado a las demostraciones afectivas en público.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Dean, apretando con fuerza la mano de Sam. Por dicha habían dado con la salida de la dichosa función.

—Sí, gracias —comentó un poco apenado por su casi crisis.

—Hey, no tienes por qué avergonzarte ¿sí? —Dean se inclinó y le dio un beso suave y pasajero a su chico—. Como siempre, creo que fui un idiota. Lo siento, Sam.

—No, está bien, pude negarme y no lo hice —Sam se rio con una pizca de locura—. Dios, no comprendo cómo la gente puede gustar de los payasos, son aterradores.

—Las personas están locas, Sammy —Dean tiró de su hermano para que se mantuviera en movimiento, y despejara su mente—. Realmente creí que te desmayarías allí.

—Sí, ríete —Sam quiso sentirse molesto, pero hasta para él la escena era risible—. Dios, creo que apenas me está volviendo el color.

—Realmente lo siento, Sam —Las palabras de disculpa eran borradas por la ruidosa carcajada de Dean. Tanta fue la diversión a costa de su hermano que Dean tuvo que dejar el lado de Sam para ir a mear.

Sam realmente quería una revancha, pero conociendo al gran Dean Winchester sabía que este le temía a casi nada. Y justo cuando Sam estaba por darse por vencido y aceptar que no tendría forma de cobrársela, vio a lo lejos su oportunidad.

—Creo que recordare este día por siempre —dijo Dean cuando hubo regresado de su apuro.

—Claro que lo recordaras —Sam sonrió con fingida inocencia—. Bien, ahora me toca elegir la próxima atracción.

—Dime que no elegirás el tren del amor —comentó con humor.

—Tu sólo sígueme, Dean.

Sam tomó la mano de Dean entre la suya para facilitarse zigzaguear entre la multitud de personas. Dean apretó con fuerza la mano de Sam, y no necesariamente por temor de soltarse sino porque adoraba la calidez que trasmitía la piel de su hermano.

—¿Tu definición de diversión es caminar por la feria? —dijo Dean después de unos minutos de andar.

—No, mi definición de diversión es subirnos a eso —apuntó con la mano que tenía libre. La sola expresión de susto en la cara de Dean ya contaba como venganza para Sam—. Que suerte la fila no es larga.

Dean lo sabía, Sam se las cobraría por meterlo a esa casa llena de payasos. Maldiciendo en su cabeza se obligó a mover un pie delante del otro y avanzar en la fila que avanzaba más rápido de lo esperado.

Sam se mordió la lengua para no estallar en risas. La expresión de Dean le recordaba a la cacería en la que había un demonio en un avión.

—Yo invito a esta —comentó Sam con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras sacaba su billetera y pagaba dos boletos para la rueda de Chicago.

Estando ya sentados y la puerta asegurada fue cuando Dean reaccionó.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Sólo salgamos de acá —y justo cuando Dean se puso de pie para intentar salir, el mecanismo del juego comenzó a funcionar, meneando levemente la cabina—. Mierda, mierda.

—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó Sam sin perder la sonrisa—. Tararea Metallica.

—¿Qué? —Dean preguntó confundido, sujetándose tan fuerte del barandal de la puerta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Tararear a Metallica te ayudó en el avión ¿recuerdas? —No sería difícil de ubicar ese recuerdo ya que su hermano sólo había estado dos veces en un avión.

—No creo que eso funcione en este momento —Dean sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho al saber que llegaría el momento cuando la cabina de ellos se detendría en la cima, como todas—. ¡Oh por Dios! Y si esto es como en esa película de _Destino Final_, la que sucede en una feria.

—Creo que estas al borde de un ataque de pánico —Sam se levantó de su siento frente a Dean y se sentó a su lado— Además, en la película lo que falla es la montaña rusa no la rueda.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dean se planeó llamar a Castiel para que los sacara de allí, pero seguramente Sam lo mataría por arruinar su dulce venganza.

—Tan seguro como que te amo —Sam tomó la mano de Dean y la apretó. El sentimiento de culpa empezó a florecer en su pecho cuando sintió la mano sudada y fría.

—Perro astuto, tratando de calmarme con palabras cursis —respondió un poco más calmado. Después de todo, aun le quedaba una onza de dignidad y pensaba bajar con ella de ese juego del infierno.

—¿Está funcionando? —Sam reforzó su agarre cuando llegó su turno de detenerse en la cima.

—Estaba hasta que esta cosa se detuvo —Dean comenzó a hacer reparaciones de relajación, siendo interrumpido por la estruendosa risa de Sam— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, perra?

—¿Vas a dar a luz? —Dios, las respiraciones de relajación de su hermano casi se asimilaban al parto—. Déjame ayudarte.

Sam acercó su rostro al de Dean y besó esos carnosos labios como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Esta vez cuando la cabina se volvió a mover Dean ni lo sintió, estaba perdido en la bruma que era besar a Sam.

Sam se separó de los labios de Dean y esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo cuando escuchó la respiración calmada de su hermano.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Sam.

—Podría besarte toda la vida —suspiró de gusto, compartiendo la misma sonrisa tonta de su chico.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Sam.

—Oh no, Sammy. No creo soportar otra magnífica idea y mucho menos aquí arriba —Dean arqueó una ceja cuando vio que Sam rebuscaba entre el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba el celular, abriendo la aplicación de cámara—. ¿Una foto?

—No cualquier foto. Será la foto de nuestras vacaciones como pareja con esta hermosa vista de fondo —Sam pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano para acercarlo al cuadro de la cámara—. Además, cuando recuerdes este momento ya no será tan terrorífico.

Dean giró la cabeza para apreciar la vista. Sam tenía razón, desde esa altura se podía apreciar el brillo de la ciudad, pero lo mejor era el cielo estrellado. Se había estado perdiendo de tal belleza por su miedo. Bendito sea Sam.

—Espero que captes mi mejor lado, Sammy —Dean aceptó gustoso el brazo que se posaba sobre su hombro. El también contribuyó pasando su brazo por la cintura de su chico—. Di Impala, Sammy.

—¿En serio, Dean?

—Shh, arruinas el momento —Dean sonrió entusiasmado, como si hace unos minutos no hubiese estado a punto de tener un ataque de pánico—. Anda, Sam. En tres, dos…

—¡Impala! —dijeron al unísono, ambos riendo del grato momento.

La tercera foto fue sin duda alguna la mejor, un magnifico beso con las luces del cielo y la ciudad siendo el fondo del escenario de sus vidas.

Para cuando bajaron del juego mecánico Dean casi deseo una segunda vuelta, casi.

—Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones y la noche apenas inicia —dijo Dean, buscando con la mirada algún puesto de comida—. ¡Bingo!

—¿Qué? —Sam puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio la dirección a la que su hermano lo arrastraba—. Ya te habías tardado.

—A callar y a comer —dijo Dean— ¿Qué vas a querer?

El ambiente era relajante y alegre, los olores flotaban por doquier haciendo la boca agua de quien los oliese. Así fue como terminaron sentados en unas mesas de descanso, cada uno con una pequeña bandeja de comida deliciosa y surtida, acompañada de bebidas gaseosas.

—Ya explotamos nuestros miedos, comimos y descansamos. Así que, ¿qué tal si vamos a disparar a patos? —comentó Sam para deleite de su hermano.

—Hasta que lo dijiste —Dean salió disparado, olvidándose que andaba un compañero.

Sam miró con diversión la alegría que desprendía su hermano. Definitivamente había sido mala idea dejar que Dean se comiera esos tres algodones de azúcar.

Dean estuvo buscando a Sam unos quince minutos hasta que al fin dio con él. Sam estaba detenido frente a un puesto de tiliches.

—¡Maldición, Sam! Llegué a pensar que te había secuestrado algún vampiro, o demonio —Dean siguió balbuceando sobre los peligros a los pudo haberse enfrentado Sam al alejarse sin avisar. Habló y habló hasta que se quedó sin palabras.

—Pensé que ya habías cortado el cordón umbilical —Sam comentó en tono aburrido.

—Lo intento, pero a veces puede más la costumbre —dijo Dean, ocultando algo tras su espalda—. Te conseguí algo.

—Si es un payaso te juro que… —no pudo terminar la oración.

—Nada de eso —dijo Dean rápidamente—. Lo gane en tiro al pato.

—¿Tiro al pato? —Sam bufó con diversión.

—Suena mejor que tiro al blanco —dijo, entregándole un perrito de peluche—. Lo vi y pensé en ti por esos grande ojos.

—Tienes que mejorar en tus elogios, pero igual gracias —Sam le dio un beso de agradecimiento.

—Bueno, tómalo.

—Tu lleva a nuestro hijo —comentó a la ligera viendo como Dean se atragantaba con su propia saliva—. Hablo en serio.

—Bien, bien, Samantha —Dean masculló uno y mil insultos hacia el labrador de peluche que llevaba en la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tomaba la mano de Sam.

Dean lo sabía, estaban dando la apariencia una pareja de tortolitos, pero que más daba. Ellos habían salvado al mundo del apocalipsis y merecían un poco de miel y cursilerías.

—¿Qué te parece eso? —Dean miró el cielo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales. Definitivamente podría decirse que era una noche perfecta.

—Menudo primer día de vacaciones —dijo Sam cuando se habían detenido frente al Impala, aun sus rostros siendo iluminados por la pirotecnia.

—Ahora, imagina ¿cómo serán los otros días? —habló Dean, dando un último vistazo al cielo para luego dirigirse a la puerta del conductor.

Sam esperó a que su hermano se encontrase en su asiento para sacar de unos de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta una bolsa de papel lo suficiente grande como para hacer feliz a Dean una semana entera.

—¡Churros! —gritó Dean en felicidad al abrir la bolsa. Sam casi podía jurar que vio los ojos de su hermano brillar de emoción—. Te amo, Sammy.

—Eres muy fácil, Dean.

—Sólo contigo —acto seguido se besaron con la necesidad con la que un hombre sediento busca agua en el desierto.

Sin duda alguna no necesitaron ir a otro país, o hacer cosas extravagantes para pasarla bien. Quien diría que sólo harían falta sus peores miedos, una bolsa de churros y muchos besos para ser felices.

**NA: El wincest es igual de delicioso que los churros xD.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
